The invention relates to a jet regulator with a jet fractionating device, which distributes the incoming water flow into a plurality of individual jets.
From DE 30 00 799 a jet regulator is already known, which is provided with a jet fractionating device embodied as a perforated plate. This jet fractionating device of the previously known jet regulator distributes the incoming water flow into a plurality of individual jets. The individual jets formed in the jet fractionating device impinge several subsequent metal sieves of a flow rectifier downstream, which return the individual jets back into one uniform, bubbling combined jet.
From WO 2004/033807 A1 an aerated jet regulator with a jet fractionating device is already known, which distributes the incoming water flow into a multitude of individual jets. Here, the jet fractionating device is aligned such that the individual jets each impinge a nodal point of criss-cross grid bars of a grid network arranged downstream. In order to aerate the individual jets several aeration openings are provided at the housing perimeter of the jet regulator housing. The air necessary to aerate the water jet can be suctioned in through the aeration openings. However, this bears the risk that the air suction and thus the duly functioning of the previously known jet regulators are compromised by the passing swirled water jet.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,564, a self-cleaning jet regulator is known, that in the jet regulator housing has a jet fractionating device, that distributes the incoming water flow into a plurality of individual jets. The jet fractionating device of this known jet regulator has a central cleaning opening, that is closed with the help of a valve body. This valve body is movable against the return force of a compression spring under pressure of the through flowing water from the open position to a closed position. While the jet fractionating device is able to carry out its function in the closed position of the valve body, in the open position of the valve body the particles of dirt carried in the water in the area of the jet fractionating device are able to pass through the central cleaning opening. The jet fractionating device is followed by a flow rectifier that takes the individual jets created by the jet fractionating device and recombines them to form a single uniform stream, and is formed by a plurality of stacked metal screens. The compression spring is supported on the metal screens of the flow rectifier, and contacts the valve body with its other end. The metal screens are held in place on the side opposite the valve body with the help of a split ring that is supported on the flow side against an annular ring. This annular ring allows the split ring to be fixed in position, which split ring holds the metal screen in position on the outflow side. The provided annular ring of U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,564 is therefore to a great extent located under the aeration openings.